


寻找玫瑰

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	寻找玫瑰

　　二设abo:Omega地位高于alpha和beta,是社会统治阶级

　　江南区的高级会所，向来是有权有势的Omega们挥洒着钞票寻欢作乐的地方。

　　刚刚结束了一个周期忙碌工作的年轻上位者金道英，在假期开始的前一天晚上接到了自己名下会所的老板打来的电话，告知他有一个符合他所有苛刻要求的新货色到手了，询问是否要为他留下那雏儿的初夜。

　　“当然。”金道英语调轻快地回答，预定了这个新鲜的乐子。随后他放下手中的座机听筒，愉悦地哼着小调脱下了束缚了自己整整一天的笔挺正装，换上了舒适轻薄的休闲风运动装，准备步行前往最近的酒店，那里有他们为他长期预留的房间。

　　/

　　我来到这个全然陌生的地方的第二天，被施舍了一小处蔽身之所。

　　当然，是有代价的。

　　那些收留我的人，做的是最低等的酒色皮肉的营生。

　　他们用市井村妇挑拣猪肉的眼光打量我的脸、我的身体，然后淡淡地吐出了一个不大不小的数字。

　　我答应了，因为那数目已经足够我解决温饱。

　　听到我毫不犹豫的回答，那些人也并没有表露出什么捡了便宜的喜悦或是惊讶之情。

　　或许是见多了我这样无依无靠流落他乡的alpha吧。

　　毕竟像我这样的人，从没有什么选择自己生存方式的机会，不过苟活着罢了。

　　接下来的几天里

　　他们仓促地教了我一些关于如何取悦Omega，如何让自己成为那些忙于事业耽于权谋而情感匮乏的Omega精神上的毒/品，或是富有技巧地满足他们外表精致内里腐败的空虚寂寞的身体的知识

　　然后，在我干柴一般‘索然无味’的身体终于长出了一些肉，不至于让他们尊贵的客人觉得硌手的时候。

　　终于

　　他们的老板亲自驱车，把我送到了那个人的手里。

　　/

　　那男孩上身罩着洗的发白的牛仔衣，下半身的窄筒牛仔裤荡在腿上，不知道那腿有多细。

　　他进门之后一直低着头，两只纯黑透彻的眼珠子怯怯的只敢看着地板。

　　我掐着他的下巴迫使他抬起头，他乖乖地扣紧牙关咽下了小小的痛呼，干净清纯的脸上抿出一个腼腆胆怯的笑容。

　　我问他吃药没有

　　他懵懵懂懂的回答吃了

　　或许他并不知道自己来之前被迫吞下的药是什么

　　那是阻止alpha在成结时对Omega的身体留下标记的药物，这个世界的Omega就是借此一举推翻alpha的绝对统治，成为现今社会的掌控者的。

　　也是这alpha男孩短暂生命中所有苦难的源头。

　　然而他对此一无所知。

　　/

　　听到男孩迷茫但认真的回答，金道英笑了起来，扬起的眼角晕开一团微醺的红，他搁下手中漾着冰块的酒液，拎起男孩一只伶仃细瘦的手腕拉至眼前。

　　娇小的骨架上覆着青春期少年独有的细嫩皮肤，那是还未经历残酷的时间打磨的青稚柔软，透过这细薄的皮肤，腕上密集的血管中沁透出的未成熟alpha浅淡的信息素味道——草木香，如同这个男孩一样清透甘美。

　　金道英用指腹轻轻抚摩着男孩手腕内侧细腻的皮肉，引得男孩一阵反射性地战栗：“我知道你的名字，你叫仁俊。”

　　他清晰笃定的念出这个对于本地人而言相当拗口的名字，嘴角上扬的弧度自信而带点小小的得意，又拿黑白分明的眼睛去瞧那男孩的脸，果不其然见到他惊讶的神情。

　　这个异乡来的alpha少年——仁俊，确实是第一次在这里听到有人咬准了这两个字的读音。

　　/

　　我被蒙着眼睛带到了这个房间，一路上的环境变化我都不被允许获知。

　　但我还是调动身上剩余的被允许使用的感官认真的感受到了自己的大致位置——The Riverside Hotel七层或八层右侧电梯口正对着的右数第7间房。

　　我于体能上并没有什么自信，但是对于自己的五感，我可以肯定的告诉你，这是我最骄傲的长处。

　　被推进一道门后他们撤去了对我的所有束缚，我终于得以自如地掌控自己的身体，首先映入我的眼的是一双陷在长毛地毯中的白皙工整的脚，请原谅我用‘工整’这个词来形容一双脚，但它实在太‘工整’了——匀称细白的皮肉包裹着生长得当的肌骨，包括那修理得当的指甲，可以看出它的主人是如何一丝不苟的一个人——每一片脚趾甲都被打磨的圆润而光滑，微微透出健康的粉润。再上方是那个人肌肉紧实的小腿，可以看出他平时对自己要求的运动量十分可观……

　　……然后，我的观察就被打断了……再然后，他命令我脱掉我的衣服。

　　/

　　金道英看着眼前赤裸的男孩羞耻的挡在自己胯下的手，生瓷般毫无瑕疵的脸上忽而裂出了三道褶，在那细整恬淡的眉宇间。

　　这小小的不悦立刻挑动了男孩敏感紧绷的神经，他触电一般放下了放在错误位置 的手，战栗着将自己完完整整的暴露在早春尚有些微寒的空气中。

　　纵使外表看起来瘦弱不堪，富足的alpha激素还是促使他的身体在他纤细的骨骼上覆上了一层薄薄的肌理，匀称的肢体上细致而富有张力的皮肤低调而无声地流淌着青春期少年蓬勃的生机。

　　金道英悠闲而愉悦的细细打量着他尚未长成的身体，不知是因为这赤露的目光太过刺激还是因为金道英无意间释放出的Omega信息素影响，alpha少年青涩但已颇为可观的性器竟在他的注视下颤颤巍巍的立了起来。

　　“过来。”他带着笑意命令他。

　　/

　　他知道我的名字，这不奇怪，他还告诉我他知道我来流落到这个地方的原因和经过，对，就同我对那些皮条客陈述的我的悲惨过去一模一样。

　　但这并不能让我变得伤心起来，甚至触动我一丝一毫——大概我的心早已在这漫长无望的流浪生活中麻木了。

　　在他说这些无意义的话的时候我的注意力全在他松散的浴袍衣襟边缘若隐若现的粉色圆突上，Omega的乳晕颜色艳丽而略微突出——较之其他性别而言。他光裸细长的颈子连着那片细腻洁白的胸膛一起赤露在空气中，精致优美的锁骨下方紧致光滑的皮肤显映出锻炼的恰到好处的肌肉纹理——这让他的身体看起来手感很好又不显得过于强壮。

　　他很美，养尊处优精致姣好的身体很美，高高在上不可侵犯的气质也很‘美’。

　　……我勃起了。

　　/

　　金道英舒适惬意的眯起了眼睛，皎洁细长的手指捏着薄荷烟的手柄处的爆珠轻轻一按，与他信息素一般无二的冰薄荷味弥散开来，他长长吐息的声音交织着男孩伏在他胸口吸啜的啧啧声，以及他引导着男孩的手指连同他自己的一起在那大开的腿间进出带出的湿滑水声一起充斥了这个不大不小的房间。

　　但很快，黄仁俊就被弥散开来的烟气呛得不得不暂时吐出口中已经硬挺鼓胀熟透成艳红色的Omega乳尖，来不及咽下的津液尽数滴落在金道英圆鼓鼓的变成深色的乳晕上，晶莹的水迹顺着紧实白皙的肌肉纹理蜿蜒流溢。

　　黄仁俊盖在他另一侧胸膛的手震颤起来，不，准确来说，是掌下的胸膛在震颤——金道英笑了，笑容纯真无邪的像恶作剧成功的孩童，他圈住黄仁俊的脖子给了他一个充斥着薄荷烟味的吻，他堵住男孩的呼吸直至男孩适应了他满是烟味的吐息。

　　然后他翻身跨跪在了黄仁俊腰的两侧

　　/

　　Omega的身体很温暖，很湿润，温柔而细致的包容抚摸着我的每一寸，有那么一瞬间我甚至以为自己回归到了最安适的母体中。

　　他跨坐在我腰上居高临下的看我，命令我用我的alpha性器安抚他水淋淋的饥渴的肉洞。

　　我听话地挺动腰部，缓慢而坚定地进出那个淫荡的Omega肉穴，次次都撞击在他敏感的生殖腔口，惹得他身子一颤一颤的闷哼。

　　“对，嗯、仁俊，啊~就是那里”金道英仰起头闭起眼像是在仔细感受身体内部传来的快感“um、好孩子——”他舒适的喟叹着，渐入佳境地配合着我的动作扭起了腰臀。他半解开的浴袍一边凌乱的挂在他白皙的肩颈上，一边早已滑到了他皮肉紧实的臂弯边，两抹被吸啜把玩得嫣红的乳尖随着他的动作在我眼前摇晃，太过鲜艳的红映衬着他雪白的身躯有种说不出的淫靡，我忍不住加大了进出他的频率和深度，那个隐藏在他身体深处的神秘的腔体也逐渐打开了小口，在我每次撞上去的时候热情而饥渴地啜吸我的顶端。他软着身子红着眼眶低低呻吟着被撞得上下颠簸的样子像极了一只哀切跳动着逃跑的兔子，让我想起了小时候攒着零花钱买回来，却被妈妈逮去炖了的那只可怜的白兔子。

　　/

　　黄仁俊挺进兔子生殖腔的时候，被兔子前端的勃起射了一脸。

　　乳白色的液体从他高挺的鼻梁上滑落到颊侧，他抿紧了薄薄的嘴唇以防那兔子略带腥气的体液进入自己的口腔，甚至睫毛上都沾染了可疑的白色。

　　金道英支撑着的身体因为高潮而软倒下来，黄仁俊索性一个翻身把他压到了身下。

　　从短暂的前端高潮中缓过神来的金道英并没有对黄仁俊的擅作主张改变体位表示不满，他喘息着夹紧了黄仁俊的腰示意他继续，却被得寸进尺地翻了个面，趴伏在了被褥上。

　　没等他表达出不满，就被身后少年直直挺进他生殖腔的动作撞得大脑一片空白。

　　alpha粗粝的性器抵在他脆弱娇嫩敏感的生殖腔内壁上，爽的他再也无法思考除了让那根肉棒艹的再狠一些以外的任何事情。

　　生理性的泪水模糊了他的眼睛，他主动抬起了臀想让黄仁俊进的更深。

　　兔子白嫩的身子染上了情动的粉红色，他嘤嘤低泣着承受着alpha对他生殖腔的挞伐，一波比一波高涨的快感将他冲上了最顶端的高潮。

　　金道英高潮中抽搐绞紧的肉穴太舒服了，黄仁俊忍不住在他体内成结了。

　　少年喘息着倒在Omega滚烫颤抖的身体上，随着精液的注入他渐渐能在金道英透着粉的白颈子上嗅到一些自己的草木香，Omega本身的冰薄荷味，以及一些驳杂的其他alpha的味道

　　在这些纷乱恶心的味道中，他敏锐的嗅到了一缕熟悉的甘甜的玫瑰香气。

　　黄仁俊咧开嘴开心的笑了起来，时隔4个月零9天，他终于找到了他的小玫瑰。

　　汹涌而出的泪水冲淡了少年脸颊上斑驳的精液痕迹。

　　/

　　少年细瘦的双手扼住金道英的喉咙的同时，金道英手中冰冷的枪口顶住了黄仁俊的额头。

　　“上一个敢这么干的小鬼已经进了我家狗的肚子了，”即使金道英是个正在高潮中意识模糊手脚虚软的Omega，但扣动扳机这样简单的动作还是很轻松的，“说吧，哪家来的，表现得好的话说不定能让你不至于活着清醒的进狗肚子。”

　　金道英冰冷的视线扫在黄仁俊花成一团的脸上，像在看一个死物。

　　“……”然而泪水涟涟的alpha少年只是看着他笑，笑得肆意张扬。

　　久未得到回应的金道英扣动了手上的枪械，然而已经被倒空了弹夹的枪是发不出子弹的。

　　黄仁俊握着酒杯碎片的手已经碰上了他的咽喉。

　　/

　　兔子被撕裂了喉咙，鲜艳的红色四溅流淌在它雪白的毛皮上；

　　兔子被剖开了肚腹，小小的器官被扒开挖出；

　　兔子的挣扎平息了。

　　/

　　“娜娜。”黄仁俊倚靠在那个少年的怀中，任由甜美的玫瑰香气一点点侵蚀掉自己的草木香，“你要去哪里？”

　　“对不起……仁俊，”alpha少年展开自己还未丰实的臂膀拥抱住自己的同性恋人，“我一定会回来的。仁俊乖乖在这里等我好不好。”

　　“你每次都这么说……”

　　“那我们约定吧，在窗外的蔷薇藤开花之前，我一定会回到你身边。”

　　/

　　蔷薇花开了四度

　　黄仁俊的玫瑰少年却依旧没有回到他身边。

　　/

　　“金道英，原名金东营，首尔瑞草区蚕院洞9-2。”

　　他将那个人的信息深深刻印在脑海里。

　　/

　　‘那个人，那位金先生，口味很挑剔。’

　　‘他名下有江南区1/3的夜店和会所，却极少触碰酒色。’

　　‘不对，据说之前是玩的很开的。’

　　‘那为什么？’

　　‘四个月前，那家伙差点在床上被干掉。’

　　‘哈哈哈哈，我懂了’

　　/

　　枪上没有消音器，而金道英的人就在隔壁房间守着

　　  
他只能在金道英高潮失去意识的时候倒空了他枕下的弹夹

　　/

　　兔子含着玫瑰香的腺体，被小王子埋在了蔷薇藤下。

　　他的小玫瑰，会不会在第二年的春天重新长出来呢。

　　

注：  
　　  
娜娜是个杀手，仁俊是他的恋人

金道英是个喜欢小男孩的黑道大佬

四个月前娜娜接到任务去杀貂

结果在床上被貂老师反杀了

仁俊从娜娜的老板那里得到了貂的信息

混进貂所有的会所里

被送上了貂的床

貂被仁俊干掉了

仁俊带着含有娜娜信息素的貂老师的身体的一部分回了家

　　貂老师的薄荷烟是为了掩盖自己身上驳杂的alpha信息素

　　仁俊鼻子很灵闻到了娜娜的玫瑰味


End file.
